borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Roland/Quotes
Borderlands *'Entering a game' **''"NOW we can get things started!"'' **''"Your chances of winning just got better"'' *'Opening a Chest' **''"Always nice to get resupplied."'' **''"Always room for more loot."'' **''"Armaments here."'' **''"Alright! We got guns over here."'' **''"Can never have enough stuff!"'' **''"This will help."'' **''"Sweet! Wasn't expectin' that."'' **''"It's like Christmas!"'' *'Idle' **''"Time is bullets."'' **''"Wastin' daylight, foo."'' **''"Burnin' daylight."'' *'Leveling up' **''"N*gga and badass!"'' **''"Rankin' up!"'' **''"Gettin' better all the time!"'' **''"Rockin' and Roland!"'' *'Scoring a Critical Hit' **''"Critical, bitch!"'' **''"Critical, biatch!"'' **''"Aww, you know that hurt!"'' **''"Ow! That hurt!"'' **''"Haha, bullseye!"'' **''"Haha, nailed it!'' **''"Nailed it!!!"'' **''"Critical hit!"'' **''"Target hit!"'' *'Killing a Badass or Boss enemy' **''"Elite, my ass!"'' **''"Another one bites the dust."'' **''"Oh, yeah. That was all me."'' **''"Another notch on my weapon!"'' **''"Uppin' the kill count!"'' **''"Are we keeping score here?"'' *'Killing an enemy with the Scorpio Turret' **''"I love this damn thing!"'' **''"It's like having another soldier on the field!"'' **''"Spray 'em and stay 'em!"'' **''"Efficient, and effective!"'' **''"Haha, that's another one!"'' **''"Mowin 'em down, haha!"'' *'Killing enemies' **''"Owned!"'' **''"Haha! Bullseye!!!"'' **''"Nailed it!!!"'' *'Ammo Depleted' **''"Ammo count black."'' **''"I'm outta mags."'' **''"I'm out!"'' **''"Out of bullets."'' **''"Need to reload."'' **''"Need ammo."'' *'Spawning a Catch-A-Ride vehicle' **''"I'll T.C. the vehicle"'' **''"I got the ride."'' **''"Mounting up."'' *'Request to swap (Gunner/Driver) seats in a vehicle' **''"Swap with me!"'' **''"Trade ya!"'' **''"Thats enough outta you!"'' *'Issuing a duel challenge' **''"Mess with the bull and you get the horns!"'' **''"I'm issuing you a challenge...chump."'' **''"You think you got what it takes?!"'' *'Getting Crippled' **''Argh..that hurt like a bitch!'' *'Reviving' **''"On your feet, soldier!"'' **''"Oh, that's just a flesh wound!"'' **''"Just walk it off."'' Borderlands 2 Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep *'Killing an enemy' **''"Have at you!"'' **''"I fight for the queen!"'' **''"For the queen!"'' **''"The Sorcerer shall fall!"'' **''"I am invincible!"'' **''"You're no match for the queen's knights!"'' **''"I shall never fall!"'' **''"We're coming for the Sorcerer next!"'' **''"Raise your sword!"'' **''"Die!"'' *'Vault Hunter kills an enemy' **''"Nice shot!"'' **''"Well fought!"'' **''"You fight like a true knight!"'' **''"Good kill, adventurer!"'' **''"Great shot!"'' **''"Well done, knight!"'' **''"Another demon vanquished!"'' **''"That'll teach you to mess with knights!"'' **''"I'm honored to fight beside you!"'' **''"Nice!"'' *'Vault Hunter down' **''"No!"'' **''"You swine!"'' **''"Impossible!"'' **''"I will avenge you!"'' **''"Quick -- get your second wind!"'' **''"We knights must survive!"'' **''"Foul demons!"'' **''"Damn you, Sorcerer!"'' **''"They will pay for that!"'' **''"No one slays a knight! No one!"'' *'New quest available' **''"Got a new quest for you."'' **''"Some magical bad guys need to be killed. Up for the job?"'' **''"Want a quest?"'' *'During an active quest' **''"You doin' alright?"'' **''"How's the mission going?"'' **''"Let me know if that mission's going alright."'' *'No quest available' **''"I'll always be here for you."'' **''"I'll never forget the adventures we had."'' **''"Man, Tiny Tina is the coolest person ever."'' *'While idle' **''"If you ask me why I'm called the white knight, I may punch you in the throat. Hey, that's just a fair warning."'' **''"I'll never forget the time Tina and I took down General Rancid together. I took down his guards while she fed him the grenade -- heh heh heh. Good times."'' **''"Stare all you want. I'm not goin' anywhere."'' *'Unrelated mumblings' **''"I like this place."'' **''"Huh. That's kinda pretty."'' **''"Gross."'' **''"Somethin' in here?"'' **''"Gotta rest."'' ru:Роланд/Реплики Category:Transcripts